Lilly
by MananaFairy
Summary: Décidément, la vie de Clarke n'est pas des plus simples, tout avait si bien commencé dans ce train... Fanfiction inspiré du livre, le caractère et les personnages sont donc différents de la série TV ! Bonne lecture !
1. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour à tous, et bienvenu ici !**_

 _ **Je me met aujourd'hui à écrire une fiction The 100, inspiré sur les livres plus que sur la série !**_

 _ **Les rapports au livre sont donc plus que présents, avec des personnages inconnus pour la série, telle que Glass, Luke, ou encore Lily. Le caractère des personnes est donc aussi bien différent de celui qu'ils ont dans la série, vous devez le savoir aussi bien que moi je pense.**_

 _ **Voici ma première fiction The 100, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je publierai en toute honnêteté. J'ai pour habitude de n'écrire que des OS, je change mes petites habitudes afin de ravir mon inspiration et vos yeux pétillants à la recherche d'une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **J'espère pour tou-t-e-s que vous serez ravis de cette histoire, et n'oubliez pas de me laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir:)**_

Le train. Clarke le connaissait, elle le prenait tout les jours. Chaque matins, elle apercevait les mines fatiguées d'un tas de personnes qui lui étaient devenues plus ou moins familières avec le temps. Certains dormaient, d'autres lisaient, ou des élèves, comme elle, révisaient.

Le soir, c'était le même rituel. Le train bondé, elle devait se battre pour trouver une place assise, souvent au milieu d'inconnus.

Décidément, oui, le train elle le connaissait. Elle savait ou s'asseoir pour éviter les personnes bruyantes, elle savait quelles places étaient le plus à l'écart, elle avait vu le visage de tous les contrôleurs du secteur. Ce train n'avait décidément plus aucun secret pour elle.

Voilà cinq ans qu'elle le prend maintenant, elle salut les habitués, elle s'assoit, enfonce ses écouteurs, et entreprend de revoir encore et encore certains de ses cours. Elle étudiait la médecine, et avait commencé son internat, de ce fait, elle devait être toujours au point. Les nuits comme les journées étaient rudes, mais elle aimait l'idée de sauver des vies.

Dans le train, la plupart des gens qui s'assoient près d'elle, elle les ignore, comme ils l'ignore. Ici personne n'était vraiment heureux, ni ne s'adressait la parole. Le calme plat, le soir comme le matin.

Ce jour-là, alors que Clarke enfonçait ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, un jeune homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. D'habitude bien calme et concentrée, Clarke ne pût s'empêcher de lever les yeux et de regarder le jeune homme en prenant grand soin de se cacher avec ses cheveux.

La peau mate, et les cheveux bruns, bouclés, il lui parut bien séduisant. Sans se rendre compte du geste, elle avait un peu levé la tête pour mieux l'observer, et le jeune homme, intrigué par son regard l'avait fixé, un sourcil interrogateur. Non, décidément, Clarke ne l'avait jamais vu. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Clarke ne daigne tourner la tête vers ses cours, un peu rouge de gêne, tandis que lui, souriait.

Ce jour-là, elle n'arrivât pas à réviser ses cours, observant le reflet du jeune homme dans la vitre qui donnait sur la ville.

Cependant, il partit bien vite, et la jeune femme soupirât. Son arrêt était arrivé bien trop tôt à son goût, elle aurait aimé discuter un peu avec lui. Il lui semblait intéressant, ou pis, intrigant.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Clarke de craquer sur les garçons, elle était plutôt concentrée dans son futur métier, et refoulait beaucoup les garçons qui l'approchaient. Le seul homme qu'elle avait un peu aimé avait été Wells, qui la considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Elle était vite passée à autre chose, lui ayant craqué sur une étrangère, et ayant déménagé dans son pays.

Alors à présent, elle étudiait. Encore, et encore.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle regrettait amèrement de rester aussi concentrée dans ses cours, elle aurait voulu qu'il l'aborde et qu'ils parlent, mais voilà, elle était bien trop timide et tête de mule pour faire le premier pas. Elle se promis que si un jour elle le revoyait, alors elle lui parlerait. Suite à cette réflexion, elle commença enfin à travailler.


	2. Chapitre 2

Quelques années plus tard :

Clarke avait vingt-huit ans lorsqu'elle devint un vrai médecin, et non juste une interne. Les années avaient passées et elle n'avait jamais revu son bel inconnu du train. Elle repensait à lui de temps à autres, mais rien de bien sérieux. Wells était revenu vivre dans la région avec sa compagne Sasha, et Clarke avait prit un appartement dans la ville ou elle travaillait, et ne prenait donc plus le train. Elle avait aussi rencontré quelques hommes, mais elle était beaucoup trop occupé par son travail pour être vraiment présente dans sa relation, alors elle avait adopté un chien, un mastiff qui effrayait beaucoup de monde à cause de sa taille, mais qui ne chassait que les abeilles dans le parc. Elle avait pris la décision de l'appeler Cupidon. Wells avait beaucoup rit en apprenant la nouvelle, et elle s'était alors vexée, mais lui avait vite pardonné.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'elle venait de terminer une garde de nuit, elle avait rendez-vous avec Wells au parc. Elle était épuisée, mais l'idée de voir son ami l'enchantait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle annule. Alors elle était rentrée, avait pris une longue douche bien chaude, et était partie, un toast dans la bouche, accompagnée de Cupidon qu'elle tenait à la laisse. Son chien était beaucoup trop curieux pour qu'elle le laisse libre en ville, il s'arrêtait dès qu'il voyait un rien.

« -Clarke ! » La jeune femme sourit en voyant son ami assis sur un banc, deux cafés en main.

« Comment vas-tu Wells ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ca va, Sasha parle sans arrêt de toi, elle a tellement hâte de te voir, lui répondit-il, très souriant. »

Le retour de Wells avait beau dater d'un an, Clarke et lui ne se voyaient pas souvent à cause de leur emploi du temps respectif. Cependant, lorsqu'ils se voyaient, c'était fantastique. Sasha et Clarke s'entendaient plus que bien et étaient rapidement devenues amies. Ils avaient aussi renoué avec une vieille amie avec qui ils avaient grandis, Glass. Le soir même, il était prévu qu'ils sortent au bar pour discuter ensemble tous les quatre, mais avant cela, Wells, Sasha et Clarke devaient manger ensemble à midi. En attendant, Clarke profitait de son ami. Depuis qu'il s'était mis en couple, elle ne le voyait que rarement seul, alors ils parlèrent de tout et rien, jouant avec le chien.

Cependant, si le soleil les avait accompagné en ce début de matinée, il ne resta pas bien longtemps, et bientôt les lunettes de soleil de la blonde ne servirent plus à rien. Il se mit rapidement à pleuvoir averse, et ils coururent se réfugier dans le café le plus proche acceptant les chiens, surtout un aussi gros.

« -Je vais devoir laver Cupidon après ça, regarde ses poils tout boueux ! Se plaignit Clarke en s'asseyant en terrasse, à l'abri de la pluie.

\- Il a l'air plutôt satisfait je crois, se mit à rire Wells. »

Cupidon, n'ayant rien à faire de la discussion, s'amusait à tâcher tout le trottoirs avec ses pattes pleines de boue, ressemblant à un petit chiot.

« -Les propriétaires vont me tuer quand ils vont voir ça bon sang..

\- Faut faire les yeux de chien battu.

\- Il a l'air de tout sauf d'un chien battu.

\- Je parlais pas du chien, se mit à sourire Wells. »

Clarke, un peu indignée donna un léger coup à son ami qui riait aux éclats.

Alors qu'un silence tranquille s'installait entre les deux amis qui profitaient de leur boisson fraîches, un homme avec des lunettes de soleil passa devant eux afin d'entrer dans le café, et Clarke eut le temps d'apercevoir ses cheveux noirs bouclés. La bouche un peu béate, elle le regarda passer, n'étant pas certaine de la personne devant elle. Une fois le brun hors de leur vue, la jeune femme se tourna vers son ami et lui donna un tas de petits coups sur le bras, afin d'attirer son attention. Assez habitué à la violence amicale de son amie, il la regarda, le regard plein de questions.

« - Tu te souviens du garçon du train ? Wells hocha la tête, ne semblant pas comprendre ou elle voulait en venir. Je crois que c'est lui ! L'homme qui vient de passer là ! Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ! La même mâchoire carré, la peau cuivré, les boucles noires ! Je crois que c'est lui Wells !

\- Tu crois ou tu en es certaine ?

\- Je crois que je suis sûre Wells !

\- Et rappelle moi ce que tu as dit que tu ferais si tu le recroisais ? L'interrogea le brun, sachant pertinemment la réponse. L'effet voulu sur la blonde ne se fit pas attendre, puisqu'elle se mit à rougir violemment rien qu'à l'idée d'aller lui parler. Allez fonce Clarky, il vient de s'installer derrière toi à l'autre table, pour prendre un bain de soleil. Je vais nous chercher de quoi boire en attendant. »

Avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase, Wells s'était levé, et entrait dans le café. A peine remise de ses émotions, Clarke battit plusieurs fois des cils, peu sûre d'avoir bien compris. Mais elle se trouvait devant le fait accompli. L'homme était derrière elle, et caressait à présent son chien. Lui ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu, chose peu étonnante, puisque Clarke avait bien changé depuis l'internat. Son corps pour commencé, était devenu celui d'une vraie femme, et ses cheveux blonds, qui avant étaient longs, avaient été coupés en un carré qui la rendait plus mature. Son style vestimentaire aussi c'était nettement amélioré.

« -Votre chien, c'est un mastiff, c'est ça ? Une voix l'interrompit de ses pensées. D'abord totalement à l'Ouest, elle se rendit compte qu' _il_ lui parlait, à elle. Elle sursauta alors, se tourna sur sa chaise, pour faire plus ou moins place à cet homme.

Euh.. Oui.. Enfin plus ou moins, il a été croisé à vrai dire. Elle se leva et le rejoint à sa table, se mettant accroupit devant son chien pour le caresser et jouer un peu avec. L'éleveur m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas le reproduire si je le choisissais, mais je n'ai pas su dire non à sa petite bouille ! Vous l'auriez vu quand il était bébé ! Une vraie petite boule de poil, il sautait toujours partout ! »

La blonde se releva, et se tourna vers son locuteur. Se rappelant soudainement à qui elle parlait, elle se mit à rougir violemment.

« -Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Cupidon. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil à travers ses lunettes de soleil, et un sourire en coin vint se glisser sur son visage. Clarke devenait de plus en plus rouge, au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Elle se sentit vraiment stupide d'avoir surnommé son chien.

« -J'aime beaucoup. C'est original. »

Finalement ce nom n'était peut-être pas stupide. Elle se mit à lui sourire, perdant totalement sa timidité.

« -Mais votre mari a dû être jaloux de votre chien. »

Clarke le regarda, sourcils froncés, ne semblant pas comprendre de qui il voulait parler. Il lui montra alors le café, désignant Wells.

« -Oh...Oooh ! Wells ! C'est pas mon mari ! Elle se mit à rire, et sans même se rendre compte, s'assied à la table du brun. On peut même pas dire qu'il soit mon petit-ami à vrai dire. C'est un ami très proche c'est tout. Je suis seule. Avec mon chien. »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Cupidon décida de s'allonger aux pieds de sa maîtresse, bloquant en même temps le passage pour sortir du café.

« - J'aurai vraiment aimé avoir un chien. Mais ma petite sœur a beaucoup de mal avec les animaux, alors c'était compliqué d'en adopter.

\- Je comprend ça, ma mère était allergique au chien, et mon père au chat. Ma vie n'a été constituée que de petits hamsters jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au lycée. »

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire à l'évocation du rougeur, avant d'évoquer un sujet qui semblait le préoccuper.

« -Dites moi, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés non ? Prise au dépourvu, Clarke rougit un peu, jouant nerveusement avec ses cheveux.

\- Je suis surprise que vous vous en rappeliez.. Nous avons pris le train ensemble une fois.. La jeune femme manquait un peu d'assurance avec les inconnus lorsqu'elle n'était pas sur son lieu de travail.

\- Mais oui ! Vous êtes l'étudiante en médecine ! Vos cours étaient bien étranges, il y avait des organes dessinés partout. »

La blonde fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il était très probable qu'elle étudiait le sujet ce soir-là, mais à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas retenu grand chose, ses pensées étant tournées vers le brun.

« -Vous savez, se surprit-elle à dire, je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer, on à l'air d'avoir le même âge. Le brun sourit, acceptant en hochant la tête. Du coin de l'œil, Clarke vit son ami s'approcher d'elle, les bras vides de la commande qu'il avait prit comme excuse. D'un mouvement elle se releva. Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir vous laissez, j'ai un déjeuner ce midi. Elle lui sourit en lui faisant un signe, avant de prendre ses affaires, et de partir avec Wells, dont le regard s'attardait sur le jeune homme en face.

\- Alors au revoir...

\- Clarke. Je m'appelle Clarke.

\- Au revoir Clarke. »

Le brun se leva, et la regarda partir avec son chien à sa suite.


	3. Chapitre 3

« Je suis tellement stupide bon sang ! J'ai appelé mon chien Cupidon ! Je suis offciellement la cinglée aux organes sur ses cours et j'ai appelé mon chien Cupidon ! Je ne connais même pas son prénom ! Pour quoi doit-il me prendre putain... »

Cela faisait à présent une bonne demie-heure que Clarke ressassait encore et encore la conversation à ses amis, donnant plus de coups de fourchette à sa salade qu'elle ne la mangeait, et les minutes qui défilaient laissaient entendre un nombre assourdissant d'insultes envers elle-même.

« Mais t'en fais pas Clarke, tout le monde est cinglé ici, c'est pas nouveau, on est à Chicago, tout le monde est barge ! » Essaya de la rassurer Sasha. « Et puis, tu connais pas son prénom, tu l'as rencontré dans un bar, pas chez lui. Tu sais rien de lui, c'est pas comme si t'allais le revoir ! »

La blonde releva la tête vers son amie.

C'est vrai qu'elle ne savait rien de lui.

Ça faisait dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés, leur prochaine rencontre devrait se faire lorsqu'elle aurait trente-huit ans. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient tout les deux vieux et célibataires, il aurait peut-être envie d'avoir des enfants à lui, ils passeraient la nuit ensemble, et neuf mois plus tard, elle le retrouverait pour lui présenter leur fille !

Wells et Sasha commençaient à prendre Clarke pour une folle, elle semblait établir un plan digne de Satan en personne dans sa tête, toutes ses émotions passaient à travers son visage.

« Clarke ? »

La blonde sursauta, imaginant déjà le prénom qu'elle donnerait à leurs enfants. C'était Wells qui lui avait parlé.

« En fait j'ai mené mon enquête. » continua-t-il lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir l'attention de son amie. Cela n'étonnait absolument pas la jeune femme, Wells était inspecteur, et il ne pouvait pas se retenir de ne pas intervenir, un peu comme le ferait un père. En tout cas, si elle avait encore le sien, elle était certaine que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait.

« J'ai interrogé sa serveuse qui est en fait sa sœur. Il s'appelle Bellamy Blake, et est le patron du café. »

Bellamy... Sans savoir d'où, ce prénom lui disait quelque chose.

« Tu peux le revoir Clarke. »

La bouche de la blonde se transforma en un O qui fit sourire Sasha.

« -Et cette fois-ci tu sauras que tu vas le voir, tourne la conversation comme tu veux. »

La blonde semblait réfléchir, ne sachant pas si elle devait accepter.

« Allons-y ce soir, tout les trois, et invitons Glass aussi. On serait tous là pour te soutenir ! » Wells hocha la tête sur les propos de sa femme, et Clarke accepta, bien qu'un peu nerveuse.

« Maintenant que tout ça est réglé, qui veut de la tarte ? »

Clarke était épuisée. Elle n'avait dormis que deux heures depuis sa garde, mais elle avait promis à Sasha et Wells de les accompagner dans le bar de Bellamy, l'homme qui la faisait craquer depuis dix ans. Elle avait envoyé un sms à Glass afin de l'inviter, et il était convenu que son amie la rejoindrait chez elle vers neuf heures.

Glass était une connaissance de lycée de Wells et elle. Ils avaient tout les trois fréquentés le même lycée privé, réservé à la haute société, les élèves étaient donc peu nombreux. Glass et Wells avaient sympathisé, mais Clarke n'aimait pas trop ses amies, qui se moquaient toujours d'elle, juste parce qu'elle répondait souvent aux questions des professeurs, et qu'elle posait beaucoup de questions. Clarke les avait donc détesté. De plus, Glass était une fille hautaine, et fille à papa, la rendant incroyablement non-intéressante selon la blonde.

Cependant, les choses avaient changé lors du divorce des parents de la rouquine. Son père les avait laissé tomber, sa mère et elle, et Glass n'avaient pas pu continuer de fréquenter leur lycée, et était passé dans le public. Elle était alors tombée amoureuse d'un jeune homme, appelé Luke, avec qui elle était sortie, mais, pour une raison que Clarke ignorait, ils avaient cassé. Glass était toujours folle amoureuse de son Luke, mais celui-ci sortait avec une certaine Camille, que Glass ne pouvait pas encadrer.

Glass avait donc beaucoup changée depuis le lycée, se pavanait moins, et pensait plus aux autres. Elle et Clarke avaient sympathisé quand elles s'étaient revues, et c'était naturellement qu'elles étaient finalement devenues amies.

Clarke était en train de prendre sa douche lorsque Glass sonna. Elle avait laissé la porte ouverte volontairement, sachant pertinemment que la rousse arriverait plus tôt que prévu, afin de lui parler de Luke. Glass l'avait invité à venir, cependant celui-ci avait dit qu'il viendrait avec Camille, faisant naître la fureur de la rouquine.

Pendant que Clarke était sous la douche, Glass esquivait avec tant de bien que de mal le chien qui ne cessait de vouloir jouer avec elle. Elle avait beau être descendue de son podium, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle détestait les chiens, encore plus ceux de cette taille.

Une fois Clarke préparée, elles partirent dans la voiture de la blonde, Glass parlant encore et encore de Luke.

L'arrivée devant le bar fut stressante pour Clarke. Elle ne cessait de vouloir baisser encore et encore sa robe, ayant l'impression trop nette que celle-ci était beaucoup trop courte. Elle observa le bar, cherchant le courage d'entrer, et s'attarda sur le nom de celui-ci. « Lilly ».

 _FLASH-BACK_

 _«- Lilly MAHED, 20ans, cancer de la moelle osseuse, plus précisément une leucémie aiguë. La jeune femme a intégré les lieux il y a trois jours, et souffre énormément. Elle a été placée en bulle afin de n'attraper aucune infection. Nous lui avons administrer un traitement qui..._

 _Vous savez, je suis là et je vous entends._

 _Clarke, surprise, se retourna vers la patiente, et se mit à rougir. Elle s'excusa vivement, et regarda son titulaire pour savoir si elle pouvait reprendre._

 _Ne t'en fais pas Clarke, je connais le dossier, voici des années que soigne Lilly. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? »_

 _La jeune fille avait le visage pâle, et ses cheveux, attachés en un chignon lâche, noirs, qui donnaient l'impression qu'elle était bien plus pâle encore. Clarke se dit même que si les machines ne disaient pas le contraire, on pourrait la croire morte. De grandes cernes bleus étaient présentes sous ses yeux, et cela fendit le cœur de Clarke. Elle aimait être médecin, mais ce genre de cas étaient difficiles, surtout quand la personne en face avait son âge._

 _« Disons que j'ai connu mieux. »_

 _Le médecin hocha la tête, réfléchissant. Il se tourna alors vers Clarke et lui murmura qu'ils avaient trouvé un donneur. Elle avait pour mission de faire tous les tests nécessaires, et si tout était bon, ils opéreraient l'après-midi même._

 _Clarke se souvenait très bien de son amie. Elle avait accompagné la jeune fille jusqu'au bout, et elles avaient été très proches. Son décès l'avait détruite, mais elle s'y attendait. Les risques du métier._

 _Fin du flash-back._

« - Clarke ? Claaarke ohééé ici la terre ! »

La blonde soupira à l'entende de son amie.

« -Je crois que je préfère les étoiles. Le ciel est plus calme et moins compliqué. »

Son amie roula des yeux, et la prit par la main afin de l'emmener à l'intérieur.

Personne n'était encore arrivé, les deux jeunes filles prirent donc places et papotèrent un instant, sirotant doucement leur boisson. Puis, le sujet préféré de Glass revint sur le tapis : Luke. Encore, ne pu s'empêcher de penser Clarke.

De ce que la blonde en avait compris, Glass avait rencontré Luke après que son père ait quitté sa mère. Elles avaient été obligé de déménager dans un lieu moins coûteux, sa mère s'était débrouillée pour leur ramener de quoi vivre, elle qui n'avait jamais dû travailler auparavant. Son père les avait simplement laissé sans rien, ne s'occupant même plus de sa fille.

Les deux femmes avaient donc emménagées dans des logements sociaux, et elle y avait rencontré le garçon, ils vivaient côte à côte. Le jeune homme vivait avec son parrain de seulement dix ans son aîné, qui l'avait recueilli au décès de ses parents.

Glass n'avait jamais aimé son parrain, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la draguer lorsque Luke avait le dos tourné. Mais le garçon plaçait une telle estime en son parrain que lorsqu'elle essayait vaguement d'aborder le sujet, il se fermait. Alors elle avait fait bonne figure.

Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus ensemble, pour une raison qui échappait à Clarke, et Glass taisait ce seul moment de leur histoire. Maintenant, elle travaillait dans un institut de beauté, et avait donc déménagé, mais elle avait toujours le numéro du garçon, et ils s'appelaient souvent.

Le rouquine n'eut pas le temps de commencer à pester sur Camille et Luke que Wells et Sasha arrivèrent. La jeune femme était d'ailleurs ravissante avec sa longue robe noire qui faisait ressortir sa peau mate et ses yeux vert qui avaient toujours plût à Clarke.

Luke et Camille n'étaient pas encore arrivés qu'ils décidèrent de commencer à commander, la blonde fut donc en charge d'aller chercher les verres, Sasha ayant vu que Bellamy était le barman ce soir.

Le stress remonta soudainement en Clarke, cependant, elle fit bonne figure, et alla calmement jusqu'au bar, rebaissant encore une fois sa robe au passage.

« -Cinq dollars qu'elle se ridiculise avant même qu'elle soit au bar ? » proposa Glass.

Cela fit rire Wells qui suivi Glass, tandis que sa conjointe défendait bec et ongle leur amie.

Du côté de la jolie blonde, celle-ci essayait d'avoir l'air naturelle en s'asseyant au bar. Lorsque Bellamy se tourna finalement vers elle, il eut l'air surprit, mais repris vite ses esprits.

« - On se croise beaucoup ces temps-ci, » constata-t-il simplement, regardant la femme en face de lui rougir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que la jeune femme était ravissante, notamment avec le rouge qui colorait ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce-que je te sers ? ».

Reprenant ses esprits, Clarke lui lista la commande de ses amis.

« Tout ça pour toi toute seule ? » demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Sa remarque la fit rire.

« -Je suis venue avec mes amis à vrai dire. »

Elle les désigna du doigt, et s'aperçut en même temps que Luke et Camille venaient de rejoindre ses amis. De là où elle était, Clarke voyait Glass bouillonner de rage. Soudain, une fille l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il s'agissait de la jeune sœur de Bellamy, qui travaillait comme serveuse.

« -Bell ! J'ai une commande de quinze personnes ! Tu es prêt à noter ? »

Le jeune homme, surprit par l'arrivée de la brune, sursauta légèrement, faisant glousser les deux jeunes femmes.

« Laisse moi terminer ma commande actuelle et je suis à toi O' ! En attendant Octavia, je te présente Clarke. »

Une légère lueur de malice brilla dans le regard de la brune lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la blonde.

« Oh ! Tu es l'ami du détective ! Celle qui a rencontré mon frère dans le train et qui ne l'a pas oublié depuis ! »

Si au début Clarke souriait, celui-ci se fana lorsqu'elle entendit les propos de la dénommée « O' ».

« -Oh mon dieu... Cet homme parle beaucoup trop ! » s'exclama Clarke en cachant son visage dans ses mains, rouge de honte, tandis que le frère et la sœur riaient.

Soudain, un homme à l'autre bout de la salle appela la serveuse, et celle-ci s'excusa, laissant sa commande à son frère avant de partir.

« -Désolé pour ça, s'excusa Bellamy, Octavia ne sait pas tenir sa langue. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne elle a toujours été comme ça. »

Clarke l'écoutait avec attention, l'encourageant à poursuivre. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, continuant en même temps à servir la commande de la blonde (celle-ci avait d'office commandé pour Luke et Camille).

« Je l'ai élevé après le décès de notre mère, et même après ça elle est restée qui elle était. »

Clarke sentait l'émotion dans la voix du jeune homme. Il tenait avec sa sœur, ses yeux s'embuaient d'eux même lorsqu'il en parlait.

« -Et maintenant elle travaille pour toi ? »

Le brun hocha la tête.

« -Elle travaille ici le temps de retomber sur ses pieds. Elle a dû démissionner de son ancien job et elle souhaite pouvoir assurer financièrement, que son petit-ami ne paye pas toutes les charges à lui seul. »

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était que de devoir travailler pour vivre, puisque sa mère lui avait tout offert lorsqu'elle avait emménagé jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche un salaire, mais elle pouvait se l'imaginer.

La discussion se poursuivit un peu, même après que Bellamy ait terminé sa commande, et Octavia eut le temps de passer plusieurs fois avant que Glass ne vienne chercher Clarke. Celle-ci sursauta en sentant sa main sur son épaule.

« -Clarke, il faut que tu reviennes, toi, ou au moins les boissons avant que je n'assassine cette garce ! » s'exclama son amie.

La blonde sourit et se leva, tandis que Glass emportait deux boissons et revenait de nouveau vers elle.

« -Je suis désolée, je dois y aller avant que mon amie n'égorge quelqu'un. On se revoit plus tard. » adressa-t-elle à Bellamy.

Sans attendre de réponse, Clarke attrapa deux verres tandis que Glass prenait les deux derniers, et elles marchèrent vers leurs amis, tandis que Glass expliquait vaguement la situation.

La soirée pris un court normal, et au moment de s'en aller, Octavia arrêta Clarke pour lui transmettre une note. « _Puis-je espérer avoir ton numéro avant que tu ne m'échappes de nouveau pour dix ans ?_ » était écrit sur le morceau de papier, de façon délicate de la main de Bellamy. La blonde sourit à ce message, et transmit de nouveau le papier avec les indications à Octavia, qui attendait tout sourire.

La blonde la remercia si gentiment que la brune ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, surprenant Clarke. Mais celle-ci se reprit bien vite et l'enlaça à son tour, avant de lancer un signe à Bellamy pour le saluer.


	4. Chapitre 4

Clarke n'avait pas tardé à envoyer un message à Bellamy. A vrai dire, à peine était-elle rentrée chez elle, qu'elle l'avait écrit. Au départ, elle ne comptait pas le faire si vite, mais Cupidon avait appuyé sur la touche « Send », après avoir prit soin de taper une quantité de mots sans rapports les uns avec les autres, rendant le SMS assez incompréhensible. Malgré l'heure tardive, Bellamy répondit aussitôt, et ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Clarke se rendit compte de la bêtise de son ami canidé. Après avoir prit soin de le disputer comme il se devait, elle reprit son téléphone, et envoya de nouveau un sms écrit de ses mains à son nouvel ami. « _Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce message sans aucun sens. Je l'ai écrit et Cupidon à profiter du fait que je me brosse les dents pour te l'envoyer ! J'ai dû te réveiller, pardonne moi ! -Clarke._ »

Bellamy l'avait bien prit, et avait même beaucoup rit. Ils continuèrent donc de parler durant plusieurs jours, avant que Bellamy ne propose un rencard à la blonde.

Bellamy arriva avec dix minutes d'avance, et dû attendre quelques minutes au bas de l'immeuble avant que Clarke ne daigne montrer le bout de son nez, vêtue d'une robe noire avec un décolleté cache-coeur, sa chevelure coiffée d'une tresse du haut de son crâne, terminant en un petit chignon.

« -Tu es magnifique.. » murmura-t-il simplement, ne sachant quoi rajouter, envoûté par sa beauté. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Clarke aperçut dans ses yeux toute l'émotion, et elle répondit par un sourire radieux.

Ils marchèrent doucement jusqu'au restaurant, bras dessus, bras dessous, et discutèrent calmement. Puis, arriva finalement l'une des questions que Clarke redoutait :

« -Au fait, comment as-tu su mon prénom ? »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« -Wells, mon meilleur ami avec qui j'étais quand nous nous sommes revus, bosse comme flic, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de mener son enquête auprès de ta sœur. » Cela fit rire Bellamy, et encore plus rougir la blonde.

« -Tu es bien la première personne que je connais qui dit « flic » en les côtoyant. D'habitude c'est dégradant comme surnom. Remarqua-t-il, plus sérieusement. Clarke haussa les épaules.

-Les gens sont bêtes alors. Dire policier ça fait trop... « Bouh, méchants voleurs ! Allez de suite en prison ! ». C'est pas la réalité du métier je trouve. Être flic c'est dégradant, on te coche soit dans la catégorie cliché nul, ou alors, du côté de ces méchants politiciens, alors que le mec fait juste ce qu'on lui demande, à savoir obéir à ses supérieurs, parce que c'est son travail, parce qu'il a une famille à nourrir. Pourquoi la personne qui bosse dans la police ne devrait pas écouter ses supérieurs mais le mec qui est plombier, oui ? On te demande juste de faire ton travail.. C'est pas toujours simple, mais c'est comme ça. Clarke osa un regard vers son compagnon. Oh mon dieu, tu me prends pour une folle, pour une hippie ! » Bellamy éclata de rire avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

-Non, tu as certainement raison quelque part, même si je ne suis pas totalement d'accord avec toi. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils débattirent pendant un petit moment en savourant leur plat respectif.

Finalement, Bellamy prit la main de la jeune femme, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« -Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je te trouve vraiment magnifique ce soir. » Clarke sentait l'émotion dans la voix de Bellamy, et cela lui fit plaisir. Elle avait bien espéré lui plaire, étant donné le temps qu'elle avait mit à se préparer.

FLASH-BACK

 _« -Clarke, c'est les soldes, et tu restes ici avec moi toute la journée, c'est vraiment nul comme programme._

 _-Mais non ce n'est pas nulle, on s'amuse ! Regarde ! Tes ongles sont magnifiques grâce à moi, pareils pour tes cheveux ! »_

 _Clarke n'allait pas se le cacher, son sens de la mode s'était beaucoup affiné grâce à Lilly, elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et étaient devenues amies. Clarke passait à présent ses jours de congés en sa compagnie, et ne la quittait plus._

 _« -Certes mes cheveux son beaux, mais tu ne profites pas de ton jour de congé comme il faut ! Tu pourrais aller t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements ! Ceux que tu portais avant de me connaître étaient horribles, tu n'as pas terminé de tout racheter !_

 _-Et alors ? Je m'en fiche, je préfère être avec toi. Et puis, on a internet, je n'ai qu'à commander. »_

 _Face à cette constatation, Lilly ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle était fatiguée, Clarke le voyait bien, mais elle savait que la jeune fille préférait passer du temps avec elle que de dormir. Alors, Clarke rejoignit son amie dans son lit, prenant le moins de place possible pour laisser autant de confort que possible à Lilly, et elles naviguèrent sur internet, à la recherche de nouveaux vêtements. Elles étaient alors tombées sur cette robe, magnifique, qui mettait en valeur la silhouette de Clarke. Lilly avait argumenté pour dire qu'il lui fallait, alors que Clarke persistait à dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de la mettre. « Alors achète la pour la mettre devant moi ! » Et Clarke l'avait acheté._

FIN FLASH-BACK

L'opération de Lilly s'était mal passé, son corps rejetait absolument tout les traitements, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, hormis la laisser vivre. Lilly vivait ses dernières semaines, elles le savaient toute les deux, alors elles avaient vécu , craignant toute deux la mort qu'elles savaient si proche.

« -Une amie a choisi la robe... » constata simplement Clarke, un sourire triste sur le visage.

-Ca ne va pas ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » demanda Bellamy soudainement inquiet.

-Oh ! Si, pardon excuse moi.. C'est juste qu'elle me manque... Elle avait beaucoup insisté pour m'acheter cette robe, et c'est la première fois que je la met depuis son décès...

-Je vois... Murmura-t-il comme pour lui même. Elle avait l'air gentille. »

Clarke hocha seulement la tête. Ils étaient chacun dans leurs pensées, cela dura quelques minutes, avant que Clarke, ne relance la conversation.

« - Alors comme ça tu es médecin ? Demanda-t-il après un moment, tandis qu'elle sentait sa cervelle rafraîchir à cause de sa glace. Elle hocha la tête.

-Oui, c'est pas le métier le plus simple qui existe, mais j'aime l'idée de pouvoir sauver quelqu'un. Ça met pas mal de pression bien entendu, il suffit que tu fasses une seule petite erreur et ça peut tout compliquer, mais j'aide, je rassure, j'apporte l'espoir aux gens ! »

Bellamy l'écoutait, réellement intéressé par toutes ces histoires que lui racontait la jeune femme, mais elle fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

 _« Je dois toujours le laisser sur le son, ça peut être le travail à n'importe quel moment, alors je suis vraiment désolée si il sonne ce soir... » lui avait-elle dit lorsqu'ils s'étaient rejoints devant l'immeuble de la blonde._

« -Quand on parle du loup... » maugréa-t-elle, avant de répondre, s'excusant du regard auprès de Bellamy. « Je suis désolée.. Je dois vraiment y aller...Une de mes patientes est arrivée toute paniquée et en sang à l'hôpital, un problème avec son bébé. »

D'un même homme, ils se levèrent, Bellamy proposant de l'accompagner. Ils se dépêchèrent de régler la note, et coururent jusqu'à la voiture de Bellamy, Clarke ayant même enlevé ses talons pour aller plus vite.

Dans la voiture, la blonde n'eut de cesse de s'excuser, horrifiée d'avoir gâché leur soirée, ce à quoi Bellamy répondit en riant :

« -T'en fait pas va ! Ca te donne un côté ultra sexy de t'imaginer en médecin ! »

Clarke se mit alors à rougir comme jamais, et aperçut l'hôpital devant elle. Elle salua rapidement Bellamy, et entra en trombe dans l'hôpital.

Bellamy quand à lui était bien embêté, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était censé faire, alors il décida d'attendre un peu à la cafétéria. Ce fut vers quatre heures trente du matin que Clarke revint vers lui.

« -Bellamy ? Tu es encore ici ? Il est tard, tu devrais dormir... »

Le brun rit, rougit, et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« -Oui.. Euh... En fait je savais pas combien de temps ça te prendrait... Je pensais que ce serait rapide alors j'ai commencé à attendre, et puis finalement après tout ce temps je me voyais mal partir après tout ça... Et puis j'avais envie de te voir encore un peu... »

La blonde rougit légèrement, et s'assit avec lui.

« -Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois resté ici pour moi... »

Il ne répondit avec rien d'autre qu'un sourire, et ils burent leur café respectif dans un silence apaisant.

« -Tu as terminé pour cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il finalement. La jeune femme hocha la tête, elle ne reprenait qu'à deux heures de l'après-midi, alors Bellamy lui proposa de la raccompagner.

Le trajet en voiture se fit calmement, Clarke somnolant contre la vitre.

Bellamy la réveilla gentiment et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« -Tu veux entrer ? Je pourrais peut-être te faire un petit-déjeuner.. Histoire de me faire pardonner notre dîner. » Le jeune homme sourit, et entra à la suite de la blonde.

Clarke se mit presque aussitôt aux fourneaux, entreprenant la préparation de pancakes, tandis que Bellamy s'amusait à essayer de deviner quels pièces se trouvaient derrière les portes fermées, ce qui la faisait énormément rire puisqu'il se trompait à chaque fois. Plusieurs fois ensuite, il lui proposa de l'aide, mais à peine essaya-t-il qu'il fit tomber un œuf par terre, Clarke le congédia de la cuisine. Ils parlèrent donc ensemble, la blonde cuisinant, le jeune homme jouant avec le chien.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa sans aucun soucis, ils étaient tous les deux fatigués et parlaient calmement. Puis vint le moment où Bellamy se leva pour partir.

Au début hésitant, Bellamy plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde, et alors, il su ce qu'il avait à faire. Sans une once d'hésitation, il prit le visage de Clarke en coupe, et se pencha doucement vers elle, pour lui laisser le temps de décider, puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, et se fut une explosion de sensations. Leur baiser fut passionné, mais quand arriva la fin, Bellamy posa doucement son front sur celui de sa partenaire. Tout deux se regardèrent avec un sourire, dans un silence réconfortant. Puis, Bellamy ouvrit la bouche.

« -Je crois que tu me plais Clarke » Les yeux pétillants, celle ci ne le lâchait pas du regard.

« -Bonne nouvelle Bellamy, dès que je t'ai vu, tu m'as plût. »

Dans geste doux et avec le sourire, Bellamy réembrassa la jeune femme.

« -Je dois m'en aller... »

Clarke hocha ma tête, et le regarda partir dans la rue. Puis soudainement, elle cria son nom. Celui-ci, avec ce fameux sourcil interrogateur qui la faisait craquer, se retourna.

« -Merci pour tout ça.. »


	5. Chapitre 5

Les jours passèrent, Clarke et Bellamy se revirent plusieurs fois après ça. Ils avaient envie de prendre leur temps, d'y aller lentement.

Clarke passait beaucoup de temps à travailler, de ce fait, il était parfois difficile pour eux de se voir, et elle dû annuler plusieurs rencards au passage sans que le jeune homme ne se fâche jamais.

Arriva un jour où la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de rejoindre Bellamy à son bar lors d'une fin de matinée. Celui-ci n'était pas encore arrivé, seule Octavia était présente, préparant l'ouverture du bar pour la soirée. La blonde aida tranquillement son amie tout en discutant avec elle.

« -Tu sais, c'est Bellamy qui m'a élevé. » La blonde le savait déjà, mais elle ne connaissait pas la raison pour laquelle c'était arrivé. La plus jeune continua alors. « Maman est morte quand j'étais encore petite, et Bellamy n'avait pas vraiment le droit de m'élever seul puisqu'il était encore jeune, alors la justice m'a placé en pensionnat, j'y restais tout le temps, même pendant les vacances, et Bellamy avait le droit de venir me voir presque tous les jours. »

Clarke apprit beaucoup de choses sur leur enfance, elle apprit notamment que Bellamy avait enfin eut droit à la garde de sa sœur alors que celle-ci n'avait que 14ans.

La discussion continua tranquillement et Bellamy arriva finalement quelque temps après. Un peu surprit, le jeune homme finit par sourire et embrasser sa compagne, devant les yeux joyeux d'Octavia qui ne savait pas trop où ils en étaient tous les deux.

« - Je vois que des choses se font sans qu'on ne mette au courant ! » Elle rit avant d'aller dans la réserve.

« - Je suis content de te voir, mais il s'est passé quelque chose ? On était pas censé se voir aujourd'hui, non ? » demanda-t-il à Clarke.

Clarke se rappela soudainement la raison de sa venue, et les larmes parurent dans ses yeux. Un peu paniqué et sachant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, Bellamy s'empressa de s'excuser.

« -Non non, c'est pas toi.. C'est juste que.. j'ai eu une nuit difficile, j'avais juste envie de te voir un peu..

-Raconte moi tout. »

Ils s'assirent à une table sur la terrasse pour avoir un peu d'intimité, et Clarke lui raconta tout.

Elle travaillait avec les femmes enceintes et les enfants, et durant la nuit, elle avait perdu un de ses jeunes patients dont elle s'occupait depuis un moment, et qui n'avait que trois ans.

Bellamy la laissa parler autant de temps que nécessaire, lui caressant doucement le dos de la main avec son pouce. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, qu'elle avait juste besoin de parler. Une fois son sac vidé, la blonde sourit doucement à son conjoint, et le remercia. Elle remarqua que beaucoup de monde était présent au bar, et était consciente qu'elle devait laisser Bellamy travailler.

« - Tu peux rester un peu si tu veux ? Prends un verre et lit un peu, ça pourrait te faire du bien, lui proposa-t-il.

-Merci... Mais je vais rentrer dormir un peu. »

Elle lui sourit et s'apprêta à partir, mais Bellamy la retint par la main.

« -Dînons ensemble ce soir. Octavia à quelques soucis avec son copain, elle n'a pas vraiment envie de rentrer tôt, je peux lui laisser gérer la fermeture. »

La blonde hocha la tête, et il fut convenu qu'il viendrait vers 23 heures la chercher, et qu'ils iraient chez lui afin de lui cuisiner un petit plat.

O

Clarke n'avait pas très envie de rentrer. Elle était fatiguée, mais elle savait qu'elle ne ferait que des cauchemars, alors elle se décida à aller au cimetière, passant au préalable par un fleuriste.

 _LILLY HOLSON_

 _« Pour Toujours Et A Jamais»._

Clarke avait demandé elle-même cette gravure, et avait payé elle-même tous les frais d'enterrement.

Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'enterrement, le genre assez mélo-dramatique digne des plus grands films : la pluie présente, elle qui pleurait tellement qu'elle ne savait même pas qui l'entourait ou non. Elle se souvenait avoir croisé une paire d'yeux verts, avoir posé sa fleur (pas du tout une rose comme tout le monde, mais une Hortensia, la fleur préférée de Lilly) et était partie. Elle se souvenait encore de Wells qui était revenu spécialement pour elle durant une semaine entière. Il l'avait calmement attendu aux grilles du cimetière, et l'avait bercé contre lui lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée en larmes. Après ça, elle remit plusieurs mois avant d'être capable de revenir sur la tombe, mais lorsqu'elle y venait, elle la trouvait toujours fleurie.

Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à la tombe de son amie, et s'assit sur le banc face à celle-ci, parlant dans le vide tout en jouant avec les fleurs qu'elle tenait.

« -Je me sens toujours aussi stupide à te parler à voix haute alors que tu n'es pas là tu sais. Mais je me dis que si par miracle tu as un espèce de spectre qui m'entend alors tu es bien contente... Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue te voir, j'en suis désolée, mais je vois que ton homme ne t'oublie pas si j'en crois les roses qui fleurissent ta tombe... Elles sont magnifiques, il a très bon goût... Moi de mon côté, j'ai aussi quelqu'un de mon côté... Je suppose que tu crierais un magnifique « Alléluia » si tu étais là... C'est le garçon du train, et je trouve qu'il ressemble un peu à ce que tu m'avais dit de ton copain.

Plusieurs années auparavant :

 _« -Tu sais, le garçon que j'aime ? Commença Lilly, avec de toute évidence une idée derrière la tête._

 _-Qu'est-ce-qu'il a encore ?_

 _-Je suis sûre que tu pourrais l'aimer. Il a quatre ans de plus que moi. Il est complètement ton genre. Tu pourrais le rencontrer. Il est brun, les cheveux bouclés, sa mâchoire est carrée, et il a des yeux mon dieu, tellement beaux.. Quand on fait l'amour, c'est ce que je regarde le plus ! Oh et en parlant de faire l'amour il..._

 _-J'ai compris l'idée je crois ! S'exclama Clarke. Rappelle moi comment tu l'as rencontré ?_

 _-J'étais dans le même pensionnat que sa petite sœur. Il venait tous les jours la voir, on s'est rapproché. Je suis sortie plus tôt qu'elle, mais on ne s'est pas arrêté de se voir pour autant. »_

 _Clarke se mit à sourire en regardant son amie. Elle était heureuse, et amoureuse._

 _L'amour. Cela paraissait si bien à l'époque..._

 _-Et donc tu pourrais le rencontrer ! Il ne sait pas que je suis là. Tu le réconforterais après ma mort, vous tomberiez amoureux, et vous feriez plein de bébés Clarkouney !_

 _-Et si on l'appelait plutôt pour qu'il vienne te voir à l'hôpital ?_

 _-Non, non, non. Je vais mourir, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Toi tu es médecin, des cancéreux, t'en vois tout les jours, lui n'a pas l'habitude des cadavres ambulants. Il s'habituera quand vous seriez mariés. »_

 _Clarke soupira, elle ne comprenait pas son amie._

 _« -Pourquoi veux-tu me mettre en couple avec ton petit-ami ?_

 _-Parce que. Il est parfait Clarke, mais il est trop naïf, je ne veux pas qu'il termine sa vie avec quelqu'un de trop... Trop. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

 _-Absolument pas. »_

 _Lilly se mit à soupirer à son tour._

 _« -Je ne veux pas qu'il soit avec n'importe qui. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Vous prendrez soin l'un de l'autre. Promets moi que tu le rencontreras._

 _-Je le rencontrerais quand vous vous marierez._

 _-Ce que tu es prude ! On sait toute les deux que je vais mourir Clarke. Le ton de son amie commençait à s'adoucir, devenant triste. Je perds mes cheveux petits à petits, j'ai d'énormes crevasses sous les yeux, je suis tellement maigre qu'un squelette paraîtrait plus gros. Je vais mourir Clarke... »_

 _La blonde regarda son amie malade. Plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait fatiguée. Elle ne pouvait même plus se lever sans une aide._

 _« - Tu veux que je te dise ce que je vois ? Je vois une magnifique jeune femme, avec des cheveux qui brillent malgré la maladie, je vois la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais vu. » Clarke passa doucement la main dans les cheveux de son amie. « Tu es là Lilly, tu es malade, c'est un fait. Mais tu es magnifique, si il t'aime vraiment, alors il te verra aussi belle que je te vois. Tu as encore du temps, je peux l'appeler. Je peux lui dire de venir. Tu peux lui dire au revoir, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Mais n'essaye pas de me caser avec lui.. »_

 _La brune ne répondit pas, les yeux plein de larmes. Clarke lui caressa doucement la joue._

 _« Je dois retourner travailler, je suis désolée... »_

 _La brune hocha doucement la tête, et lui fit un des sourires dont elle seule avait le secret._

 _« -A ce soir alors. »_

 _Clarke hocha la tête et s'en alla._

Retour au présent

La blonde resta encore un peu dans ses pensées, puis revint à elle.

« -Je vais devoir y aller Lilly.. Je sors tout juste de ma garde, je suis sincèrement épuisée, et puis, Bellamy vient me chercher ce soir, je vais découvrir pour la première fois son appartement. »

Elle posa les yeux sur les fleurs qu'elle tenait en main.

« Encore une fois j'aurai dû poser tes fleurs avant de parler, je les ai encore abîmé... Pour la peine je vais te donner le beau bouquet que j'avais acheté pour la maison et garder celles-ci. Même si se ne sont pas tes préférées, on verra au moins que je prends soin de toi ! »

Clarke sourit tristement, posa son bouquet sur la tombe, salua son amie, et partit.

Elle passa son temps entre s'occuper de son chien et s'endormir au soleil sur sa terrasse.

Quand le soir arriva finalement, Clarke se décida à s'habiller simplement, sans trop en faire. Bellamy arriva en avance, et il la conduisit chez lui dans un silence apaisant, avec la radio en seul fond sonore.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, ils cuisinèrent à deux, et Bellamy lui parla de sa relation avec Octavia.

De fil en aiguille, la soirée avança, et les deux amants se retrouvèrent sur le canapé à s'embrasser passionnément, quelques mains baladeuses se glissant ça et là. Cependant, après un long moment, Bellamy la poussa gentiment. Elle sentait très bien l'érection de son conjoint sous elle, alors elle savait que ce n'était pas par manque d'envie. Voyant son regard plus que sérieux, elle reprit le sien.

« -Il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant qu'on aille plus loin... » Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de la jeune femme, il reprit. « Il faut que tu saches que... J'ai eu quelqu'un dans ma vie. Quelqu'un que j'ai aimé plus que tout, c'était la femme de ma vie et.. Je ne l'oublierai jamais... Elle n'est plus là, mais... »

Avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre, Clarke posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« -N'en dis pas plus. C'est la même chose pour moi. »

Il parut légèrement surprit, mais lentement, elle se pencha de nouveau sur lui, et l'embrassa doucement, d'abord chastement, avant que leur activité principale ne reprenne.


	6. Chapitre 6

Il est temps à présent pour nous de nous intéresser un peu plus aux autres personnages de cette histoire, notamment les amis de notre héroïne :

Glass avait seize ans lorsque son père s'était décidé à les abandonner, sa mère et elle.

Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours eut avait alors disparut. Elle déménagea d'une grande maison pour un petit appartement composé d'une seule chambre, elle quitta son lycée privé où elle était pom- pom girl pour un lycée publique du quartier, son petit-ami la quitta car « _c'est la loose de sortir avec une prolétaire quand même..._ », et son père coupa totalement les ponts avec elle.

Tout était différent.

Fade.

Elle était fatiguée de sa vie, et voyait que sa mère peinait à les faire vivre toutes les deux. Elle voyait bien qu'elle devait faire des _choses_ pour les faire vivre, ainsi, elle se dit que si sa mère vendait son corps pour les faire vivre, il fallait au moins qu'elle compense cela en ramenant de très bonnes notes, et essaya même de trouver un job après l'école.

Elle resta un moment isolée de tous les gens de son âge, la seule personne qui lui adressait la parole était son voisin, Luke. Il n'était pas dans la même école qu'elle puisqu'il faisait une formation spéciale, mais il lui fit rencontrer quelques uns de ses amis qu'il avait au lycée. C'est ainsi que Glass rencontra Camille, la meilleure amie de Luke, et celle-ci devint rapidement la sienne. Cependant, lorsque Glass et Luke commencèrent à sortir ensemble, Camille, morte de jalousie, fit les pires coups bas à celle qui était censée être son amie. C'est ainsi qu'elle ne se retrouva avec plus aucun ami, juste avec Luke, avait qui elle filait le parfait amour.

Peu de temps après, Wells réapparut dans sa vie. Celui-ci lui donna rendez-vous, et lui expliqua qu'il n'avait appris que très récemment la situation de son amie. Ils avaient été bons copains au lycée, sans être spécialement proche, mais ils renouèrent très vite ensemble, et ainsi, Glass rencontra Clarke de nouveau. Elle se souvenait très bien de cette fille qui était une véritable intello au lycée, et il n'était pas rare que Glass se soit moquée d'elle avec ses amies.

A présent qu'elle s'était rendue compte que ses amies n'en était pas vraiment et que Clarke était très gentille, Glass avait réellement sympathisé avec elle, et allait même jusqu'à la considérer comme sa meilleure amie.

Lorsque Clarke commença à fréquenter Bellamy, Glass se sentit un peu mise de côté, elle avait souvent la sensation de ne pas compter pour Clarke. Aussi, quand celle-ci lui proposa un dîner et un cinéma, Glass sauta de joie. Il fut donc convenu qu'elles se retrouveraient à six heures le soir.

La jeune femme se fit belle spécialement pour son amie, aimant plus-que-tout se pomponner et ayant à présent de quoi s'acheter le nécessaire. Elle avait beau donner une partie de son revenu à sa mère, elle vivait plutôt bien.

Une fois chez Clarke, celle-ci ne s'étonna pas de la grâce de son amie, en ayant parfaitement l'habitude, et elle prirent un verre et mangèrent une pizza devant la télévision en papotant.

« -Regarde celle-là, on dirait cette grosse vache de Camille ! » commenta Glass. Cela fit sourire Clarke. « Franchement je vois vraiment pas ce que Luke lui trouve ! »

La blonde se tourna alors sérieusement vers son amie et lui posa la question fatidique :

« -Si vous vous aimiez tant que ça, pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? »

Glass fut sincèrement prise au dépourvu. Elle savait que la question viendrait un jour, et elle s'y était plus ou moins préparé, mais elle ne pensait pas devoir y répondre maintenant. 

« -Il faut que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne. Même pas à Luke lui-même. »

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle sentait arriver la discussion plus que sérieuse, alors elle éteignit la télévision.

« Comme tu le sais, Luke et moi on avait à peine 17ans quand on s'est mis ensemble. C'était pas mon premier copain, j'avais déjà couché avec Steve. Mais à ce moment là j'avais un implant contraceptif, et vu qu'on s'était fait dépister tous les deux, on mettait aucune capote. Quand Luke et moi on a commencé à sortir ensemble, le sexe est vite arrivé tu vois. Mais j'avais oublié que mon implant avait prit fin... Puisque maman avait du mal à trouver de l'argent, j'ai retardé le plus possible mon rendez-vous gynécologique... Mais le sexe sans capote est arrivé plus vite que prévu et... Je me suis retrouvée enceinte... »

Un petit O se forma sur les lèvres de Clarke mais elle poussa son amie à poursuivre, car cela n'expliquait en aucun cas la rupture du couple.

« Je m'en suis rendue compte que plusieurs mois après, quand mon ventre a véritablement commencé à grossir, et j'habitais encore chez ma mère, je venais tout juste de commencer ma formation, j'avais aucun moyen de garder ce bébé.. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour que j'avorte, et je savais que Luke voudrait le garder, il avait déjà son salaire... Mais je voulais... Je tenais à pouvoir faire ma vie avant de penser avoir des enfants... Alors je lui ai caché ma grossesse... Et pour ça j'ai dû rompre... Ma mère l'a apprit, et a caché ça avec moi. J'ai fait adopter le bébé... »

La jeune femme pleurait à présent à chaud de larme, et Clarke la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« - Je suis désolée de ce qui t'est arrivé.. » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elles restèrent là un moment sans parler, et ratèrent leur séance de cinéma, alors elles restèrent devant la télévision à critiquer tout ce qui passait.

O

Sasha était née au Venezuela et avait rencontré Wells lors d'un voyage de celui-ci. L'un et l'autre parlaient couramment les deux langues, ayant chacun un parent issue de la culture de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas tardé à tomber fou amoureux, et bientôt, Wells décida d'emménager avec Sasha. Il savait qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie, et que jamais il ne voudrait la quitter.

Clarke avait plutôt bien prit se déménagement, ce qui avait fortement surprit Wells qui s'attendait à plus de retenu de son amie.

« -Ce serait égoïste de ma part, avait dit la jeune fille, je passe ma vie à l'hôpital, on se voit relativement peu. Et puis, je suis contente que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un qui te convienne vraiment. Moi j'adopterai enfin un chien ! » avait-elle terminé en riant.

Et en effet, elle avait adopté son chien.

Wells et Sasha filaient le parfait amour, Wells avait trouvé un super poste au Venezuela, et Sasha continuait d'être photographe, tout en donnant des cours de self-défense le soir.

Mais après quelques années, Wells était fatigué du Venezuela. Son père lui manquait et Clarke aussi. Il en parla longtemps avec sa compagne, la décision ne fut pas prise à la légère.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de retourner aux États-Unis, Sasha n'ayant plus personne depuis le décès de sa grand-mère.

Wells annonça la nouvelle à sa meilleure amie par le biais d'un skype, et ils vinrent quelques mois plus tard dans la même ville que Clarke. Le couple n'eut aucun mal à trouver du travail.

Quant à la relation entre Clarke et Sasha, Wells fut ravi de constater qu'elles se soient entendues aussitôt aussi bien. Clarke était venue une fois au Venezuela et avait déjà rencontré la jeune femme, et elles avaient rapidement trouvé un terrain d'entente avec l'art.

Lorsque Sasha annonça sa grossesse à Clarke et Glass, notre héroïne ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Elle appréciait plus que tout Sasha et était très heureuse pour les futurs parents. Elle avait vraiment hâte de voir ce petit bébé rejoindre leur bande. Sasha demanda elle-même à Clarke d'être la marraine du bébé.

Par ailleurs, le mariage du couple était arrivé en début juin, le ventre de Sasha n'était pas encore formé et Clarke avait eu son week-end pour l'occasion.

Elle avait été demoiselle d'honneur et n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer en portant un toast. Elle n'était pas de nature sensible, mais lorsqu'elle était émue, les larmes roulaient naturellement et ses amis la voyaient donc souvent fondre en larmes, que se soit pour du bien ou non.

O

De temps en temps, il arrivait à Clarke d'aller se promener au parc seule avec Cupidon, et c'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra Lincoln, un jeune homme à peine plus vieux qu'elle et qui avait en sa possession un berger blanc suisse. Les deux chiens sympathisèrent rapidement, et ce fut ainsi que Lincoln et Clarke furent amenés à se voir sans le vouloir, suivant simplement leur chien qui se retrouvaient toujours avec une grande joie.

Alors, les deux adultes se lièrent d'amitié. Lincoln était un coach sportif qui aimait beaucoup l'art et qui contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui vu son imposante musculature, était pacifiste. Des discussions animés eurent bientôt leur place parmi ces deux jeunes gens et finalement, ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'ils allaient courir ensemble tous les matins à six heures du matin, excepté quand Clarke serait de garde.

Bellamy entendit beaucoup de bien de cet individu.

O

Comme nous le savons déjà, Octavia était la petite sœur de Bellamy, de six ans sa cadette. Elle était donc plus jeune que Clarke et ses amis, mais s'entendit tout de suite très bien avec la jeune femme. Elle semblait toujours très vive lorsqu'on la voyait, mais lorsqu'elle était avec les gens qu'elle aimait, elle trouvait un tempérament plus calme et sage. Elle aimait beaucoup la lecture, ce qui lui fit un point commun avec Clarke, et la botanique, elle passait donc de nombreuses heures dans les parcs et les forêts à la recherche de choses que Clarke ne connaissait pas vraiment.

Elle vivait avec son petit ami Neal lorsque Clarke l'avait rencontré, et était serveuse le temps pour elle de trouver une voie qui la passionnerait, tout en ramenant de l'argent pour faire vivre son foyer. Cependant, quelques temps après sa rencontre avec Clarke, sa relation commença à dérailler, et elle termina par se séparer de son conjoint. Clarke lui proposa de venir habiter un peu dans une des chambres de son grand appartement le temps pour elle de se remettre. Elle resta trois mois chez son amie avant de trouver son propre logement.

Durant ce laps de temps cependant, elle croisa quelques fois Lincoln, avec qui elle sembla avoir un réel coup de cœur. Elle rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, et cela faisait beaucoup rire Clarke.

O

Une année entière passa pendant laquelle Clarke oscillait entre ses amis, Bellamy, et le peu de famille qu'elle avait en sa possession.

Le bébé de Wells et Sasha fut mis au monde en octobre, ce fut un petit garçon nommé Samuel qui eut beaucoup de caractère. Clarke se plaisait à le chouchouter, et lorsqu'elle le gardait chez elle, Cupidon se couchait toujours au plus proche du bébé en faisant très attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

Bonjour à tous, merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Non ce n'est pas la fin de cette fiction ahah, j'avais juste besoin d'aérer un peu le récit et d'en profiter pour mettre en avant les autres personnages !

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaît toujours autant, à l'heure actuelle, c'est pour moi un véritable plaisir de l'écrire !

Passons aux choses plus sérieuse : je viens vous annoncer le pourquoi du comment. Initialement il s'agit d'une fanfiction qui suit relativement l'histoire des livres en les transposant dans le monde réel, cependant, j'ai pris la décision de sortir un peu des livres, en insérant des personnages qui ne sont là que dans la série par exemple, mais surtout car à l'heure actuelle, ça m'ennuie un peu de me restreindre à ce niveau là, j'ai envie de partir comme j'en ai envie et de ne pas spécialement suivre les livres, d'où cette liberté.

Je tiens par ailleurs à m'excuser des temps de chapitres, il faut savoir que je suis en étude, et plus celles-ci avancent et plus j'ai de travail à fournir.

Dans tous les cas, je ne sais pas encore exactement comment se terminera cette fanfiction, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez jusqu'à la fin!

C'est tout pour moi, passez une bonne journée/soirée, et bonne lecture à vous ! ~

MananaFairy


End file.
